Your My Favorite Song
by wild moon princess
Summary: This is a love story between Cedric and Hermione them figuring out there feelings before the final task also The Yule Ball.
1. Your My Favorite Song

Your My Favorite Song

There was excitement in the air at Hogwarts school for there was to be a dance it was called The Yule Ball. Cedric had been wondering on who he should ask to be his date most people would expect him to choose Cho Chang but really they were just good friends.

What the students at Hogwarts didn't know about Cedric was that before he started school his mother died, and now it was just him and his dad. But before she died as a gift one year for his birthday she had taught Cedric how to play the guitar.

His dad had always pressured him to be a model student and be best one there, but Cedric knew he was far from the best student there for that award went to Hermione Granger, he had heard her be that called by some of the teachers one day the brightest witch of her age.

It was late at Hogwarts and Prefects were watching out for students out of bed Hermione had been made prefect this year much to her surprise and it shouldn't of been really. Strolling past the Room of Requirement she heard music being played, she was dyeing to know who it was so she asked the room to show her who had been playing the music and it let her in.

Stopping playing when he heard someone behind him shocked when he sore that it was Hermione Granger.

Hermione, "You do know students aren't meant to be out of bed at this hour right, but I might let it slide if you tell me where you learnt to play and why you haven't played for anyone before?"

Cedric, "Hermione yes I know students aren't suppose to be up after hours I couldn't sleep and I didn't think anyone would find me, to answer the other questions, my mom taught me to play and I'm really don't know about the other one."

Hermione, "I really should take points from Hufflepuff you know but I won't if you can play me the song you were just singing."

Looking at her eyes he hadn't realised her amazing she was before picking up his acoustic guitar that was blue and looked super cool put the strap around my neck and pick in his hand.

Cedric, "Ok this is a song I wrote for a girl that I like but I haven't found the courage to tell her it's called Your My Favorite Song."

He started to play the intro for it and she really liked it as it was going to be slow and have a great melody and when he started to sing his voice was outstanding.

Words don't come easy  
Without a melody  
I'm always thinking  
In terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming  
Laughing with you  
Instead, I'm all out of tune

But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration  
You helped me find my sound  
Just like a baseline in half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you

And when I heard you on the radio  
I'd never want to change a single note  
It's what I'm trying to say all along  
You're my favorite song

Wow was all she could think as she looked at Cedric with his guitar she could drown in his eyes maybe she was falling in love with him.

I'm in a session, writing tracks  
You in another class that teached  
And always seemed to care  
You're always one step out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony with you  
It comes so naturally  
You help me find the right key

And when I hear you on the radio  
I'll never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song  
My favorite song

He had moved closer to her the room was turning the roof had turned black but with stars above them and musical notes the room was indeed stunning.

And when I hear you on the radio  
I'll never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song!  
You're my favorite song

Hermione, "Wow that was amazing Cedric and if you want my advice I think you should tell this girl you like her for you might not get another chance."

Smiling at him she was going to walk out but he stopped her and spun around with her hair that was down whipping around as well.

Cedric, "Your right as always that song was about you Hermione will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

This surprised her they both were still in there house uniforms he brushed her hair out of her eyes she looked down at the floor he held her chin to look at him.

Hermione, "Ok I will go to the ball with you thankyou for asking me."

Leaning in he hoped she wouldn't back away and she didn't he placed a soft kiss on her lips and she felt like the room was spinning around.

Cedric, "See you tomorrow night at the ball on the staircase."

Hermione, "I'll be there."

The both left the room and Hermione just stood in the hallway for a while completely in shock over what had happened but also unsure of what would lie ahead.

Hermione, "Well here's to making each moment count."

End Chapter One.


	2. Special GuestYule Ball

Chapter Two Special Guest

Your Invited To Attend The Yule Ball

That night Hermione had the best dream she had in months, although at times she could swear it wasn't real. Part of her was hoping that Ron and Harry would be delighted with her going to the Yule Ball with Cedric for she knew that they must know the truth.

As she woke up the next morning with crazy thoughts running in her mind she noticed her dress hanging up on the cupboard and couldn't wait till that night to try it on. The best way to describe it would be Pink satin which was very stunning to look at and flowed down her body matching her movements.

Her first stop of the day was to tell Ron and Harry about Cedric, they had already gone down to breakfast in The Great Hall so that's where she headed. She had stay in bed a little late as they didn't have classes today because of The Yule Ball that night.

But they all were told they had still were there uniforms that day which they all agreed to some students didn't like it though Slytherins mainly. Once she reached The Great Hall she spotted Cedric straight away, hanging out with all his friends at the Hufflepuff table Hermione also noticed Ron , Harry and Ginny and went to join them.

Hermione, "Morning Harry, Ron and Ginny I have something I need to talk to you about."

Much not to Hermione surprise Ron was shoving his mouth full of food while he was trying to say something.

Ron, "Ure Mione."

Harry, "What was that Ron don't eat with your mouth full."

Ron, "I said Sure Hermione I guess your right Harry next time I swallow first."

As they laughed together Hermione glanced over at Cedric who had just noticed her and smiled her way, she also smiled back at him.

Hermione, "Ok what have to tell you is that I got asked to the ball tonight by Cedric and I said yes."

Ginny, "Wow Hermione I had know idea you even liked him that way."

Harry, "Yeah who knew and me and Ron have dates too I finally asked out Cho and she said yes and Ron why don't you tell Hermione who you asked."

This made her pay attention she looked at Ron who was smiling and looked over too the Raven claw table at Luna.

Ron, "I asked Luna she really is a great girl I've talked to her a few times and we seemed to of hit it off strange huh?"

Hermione, "Not really but that was sweet of you too ask her I don't think anyone else had and who are you going with Ginny?"

Ginny, "You'd probably think I take Dean or someone like that, but know at last no one has asked me but than as my luck would have it Neville came too the rescue."

Now Hermione was really surprised but also cheery at the thought of Ginny and Neville going together to the ball. As they went on talking and time past Cedric had made his way over to where Hermione and her friends are at the tables.

Cedric, "Hermione good morning and also good morning to the rest of you."

Hermione, "Cedric Hi I just told them about us going to the ball together everyone's fine with it."

Harry, "Yep happy as larry as the saying goes."

Laughing again he took Hermione's hand and took her aside for a minuet to ask her something that was on his mind not caring that everyone else was starring.

Hermione, "Cedric what is it?"

Cedric, "I have to ask you something it's probably going to come out all wrong I should of ask you last night but I was scared too, Hermione Granger these feelings I have for you are very strong and I would like to see where they lead us will you please agree to be my girlfriend?"

There was complete silence in the Great Hall for that moment in time everyone held there breathe awaiting her answer specially Cedric, the teachers happen to be in the hall eating there breakfast too and were just as surprised.

Hermione, "Wow you really are a gentleman Cedric I would also like to see where my feelings take us as well yes I will be your girlfriend."

With that everyone clapped and cheered for the newly formed couple, breakfast was over and the students all went about the own business for the rest of the day and most of them decided to get ready for the ball.

Krum was not impressed he had witnessed what went on in The Great Hall and was angry with Cedric for taking Hermione away from him. Fleur was with her little sister Gabrielle in the court yard with the rest of her friends from her school, she had decided that she was going to ask Viktor to the ball she liked him.

Ron was spending some time with Luna doing some dancing before the ball that night so they practiced outside near the lake. Harry decided to take Cho to meet Hagrid he was pleased as punched to meet her.

Professor Snape didn't like the idea of the Yule Ball at all fact he hated dances and all that kinda of stuff. Dumbledore had been humming all afternoon there was going to be a big surprise tonight at the ball that only he knew about.

Minerva, "Albus come on please tell me you've been in a jolly good mood all morning now what gives?"

Albus, "Now my dear you'll just have to be patient and wait for tonight but I hope you have your dancing shoes ready?"

Minerva, "Was that a hint someone is coming aren't they I can't wait to see who it is."

He loved how even at this age she was still child like, they were in his office discussing this when Snape came in.

Snape, "Professor I do not wish to attend the ball tonight will you please say I can't go."

Albus, "Come now you'll have a good time we all will, happiness must always go on so that the darkness may not win so you will be at the ball and that is all I'll say."

Wearing his usual black cloak he twirled around and left not happy with the outcome but knew he must attend the ball. Meanwhile Hermione was still with Cedric as giddy as ever only this time he had something to give her to wear.

Cedric, "I want you to have this it was my mothers, but it past to me when she died and it's meant be given to someone I care about."

Opening at box she almost wanted to cry happy tears of course when she saw the ring it was in the shape of a star and it was silver, it also glowed different colours.

Hermione, "Wow it's amazing but are sure you want me to have this?"

Cedric, "Yes it's a promise that I will always be here for you, even if I may seem far away my love will always stay and the ring turns purple when I think about you."

Hermione, "Really that's so cool I will treasure it forever."

Slipping the ring on her finger they had been at the time just walking around the castle Cedric however leaned in when they got to the staircase and kissed Hermione on the cheek. It was getting late in the afternoon and everyone started to feel the nerves of the dance coming up and so students where starting to get ready.

The Great Hall had been shut so that the teachers could decorate it with someone spells that they knew that would help them. Harry and Ron had spotted Neville in there dorm doing his dancing on his own when they entered.

Harry, "So Neville excited about going to the dance with Ginny?"

Neville, "Yes I finally feel like I belong here after all this time and Ginny is pretty amazing and a great girl."

Ron, "Ok that's my sister your talking about I don't need to know details of any kind ok."

Hugging Ron all of sudden kind of scared him but went along with it and Harry and him decided to change into the dress robes not that Ron was looking forward to wearing his.

Meanwhile back in the girls dorm Ginny was there with Hermione doing makeup and doing there hair and talking.

Ginny, "I can't believe that you and Cedric are going out it's so cool."

Hermione, "Yep this year is so different from last year look at the ring Cedric gave me."

Coming over to where Hermione was at the mirror in the dorm she held Hermione's hand looking at the ring it was glowing purple.

Ginny, "Why's it glowing purple and it's really gorgeous Hermione?"

Hermione, "Ah well Cedric said it glows purple my favorite colour when he is thinking about me but I not sure how that actually works it means he must have something like this to and glows when I think of him."

Standing up as it was time to be getting her dress on as it was getting much later now she started to get dressed. Meanwhile down stairs the guys where already dressed and waiting for there dates arrivals, Cho was the first one to show up and she looked incredible wearing her dress that reminded you of a Kimono in a way but not as tightly wounded looked like satin and white with flowers on the dress.

Krum and Fleur were there together now as well her dress was much simpler than the others with straps around her shoulders, with more of a greyish dress with bigger flowers across chest area but very pretty. Krum was more army kind of robes black pants with red strip down each leg, big black boats and brown coat.

Ginny and Neville were also there just about to go into the Great Hall as the Champions had to enter at the same time. Her dress was amazing and suited her very well Neville was in a tux looking dashing, Ginny's dress was green for the most part but red across her stomach and chest area with Stars for decoration and it went wide down the bottom with green shoes.

Luna was there with Ron entering the same time as Ginny and Neville, Ron hated his dress robes so much they where old and traditional. Luna on the other hand look very pretty in a dress she had actually made herself. It was purple with ruffles around the top, middle, just under the middle and bottom very nice.

Cedric was on the staircase waiting for Hermione as they where due to enter anytime Harry was beside him with Cho.

Harry, "Your nervous she'll be here don't worry."

Cedric, "I know just nervous about dancing but I should be ok."

Than like magic Hermione poked her head out from around the corner and it was if time had stopped when Cedric looked at her. He was amazed at her dress and everything like her hair makeup very pretty he thought and he took her hand and noticed the ring was glowing purple. He wore a necklace that was a cross but had star in the middle of it and was glowing blue aww they both were thinking about each other.

Professor Mcgonagall, "Come on it's time to enter the rest of the students are waiting."

All in lines they made there way into The Great Hall with the students and teachers clapping there way in and on to the dance floor. Before they started to Dance Dumbledore made his way on to the stage to make a announcement. Everyone was noticing how wonderful the hall looked it was amazing snow was falling from the roof and tables in chairs all decked in silver very wonderful to look at.

Albus, "I have an announcement to make a special guest I invited here tonight from the muggle world she is fast becoming very famous, she was very surprised to learn of our world but was more than happy to come and perform please welcome Miley Cyrus."

Everyone clapped and cheered Hermione couldn't believe it she was one of her favorite singers of all times. Miley came on the stage with her band behind her she looked really pretty as well wearing a dress that was stunning no straps, the dress was white with silver stars down the front her hair was also long and down.

Miley, "You guys all look amazing I'm very pleased to be able to be here tonight, the song I am going to sing is called One In A Million I hope you guys enjoy."

The band started to play and Miley made her way to the mic and the couples took there partner by the waist ready to dance.

How did I get here?  
I turned around  
and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew

That there was more  
than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were  
kinda of in to me  
But I figured  
it's too good to be true

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

[Chorus:]  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things  
happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet  
somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

The song was amazing everyone went on dancing and lifting there partners into the air and listening to the song Miley was looking at all the couples and had noticed Cedric and Hermione more than the others.

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

[Chorus]

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

(x2) They say that good things take time  
But really great things  
happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances  
to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)

You're one in a million...  
one in a million  
you're one in a million...

As the song ended everyone turned around and clapped and cheered for Miley again she only had time for the one song as she was a very busy person she left the stage after the that and exit the castle.

The teachers came on to the dance floor now and another band came onto the stage with more heavy metal kind of music.

End Chapter Two.


	3. A Break In The Plan

A Break In The Plan Chapter Three

So everyone was having a great time at the ball and dancing with there partners and it went late into the night, before everyone got really tired and wanted to go to bed.

There was going to be a couple of days rest for the Champions before the last task which was going to be the toughest one of them all, Before they went to there dorm Hermione and Cedric where talking out in the hallway.

Hermione, "Thank you for a wonderful evening I see that cross your wearing is the receiver to my ring right?"

Cedric, "Yep that's right this night has been a magical night and that is thanks to you being so wonderful I wish it didn't have to end."

Hermione, "Are but it does I'm dead tired and we have classes tomorrow first up Potions with Snape not looking forward to that one."

He leaned in when she frowned and kissed her lips and they somehow ended up against the castle wall and things got a little heated.

Cedric, "I want you Hermione." (He said this as he was kissing her neck and she was moaning slightly.)

Hermione, "Cedric I do to but not here ok please mm Ced please stop or I won't be able to."

Cedric, "Ok but your in my dreams tonight I love you Hermione."

Gasping at him it was her biggest fear that he hadn't loved her has much as she had loved him but he said it those three words.

Hermione, "Wow I love you too I'm glad to hear you say it this is the best night now I must go see you in the morning."

Smiling at him he kissed her cheek this time and he left to go to his dorm when he got there his friends where asleep already, so he got undressed and crawled into bed to with thoughts of Hermione.

When Hermione got to her room Ginny was still up and awaiting Hermione's return and smiled when she entered.

Ginny, "So how was your night with Cedric?"

Hermione, "It was magical in every sense of the word I can't believe this is all happening at yet I have this bad feeling I can't seem to shake that something is going to happen that going shake Hogwarts.

Ginny, "Really I don't know I mean you've never had any feelings like that before maybe it's nothing how bout we go to sleep and talk about it in the morning."

Nodding at Ginny, Hermione had been getting changed out of her dress while they talked the other girls in the room where sound asleep, Patil twins where in there dorm with them.

Tucking herself in Hermione said goodnight to Ginny and looking at her ring she sent her ring glowing purple to let Ced know she was thinking of him and she shut eyes and drifted asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night Hermione began tossing and turning like crazy it woke Ginny up but she didn't no whether or not to wake Hermione so she went to get Professor Mcgonagall.

Her dream was become scary that was arena set up for the Champions for the Last Task of The Triwizard Tournament and it was going to be A Maze they would enter. She was only getting flashes it wasn't making sense she kepted trying to wake up but nothing was working the scene in her dreamed changed.

There was a graveyard and she heard the words Voldermort, "Kill the spare." And the killing curse was given and it in that moment her eyes flung open no way it couldn't of been Cedric no. By that time the Professor was there with Ginny cause Hermione had screamed when she opened her eyes.

Minvera, "Hermione just relax ok breathe it was just a dream."

Hermione, "That's just it I don't think it was just a dream it seem more like flashes into the future and if it's true what I saw then I don't no what to do but it's not going to go down that way mark my words."

Ginny, "Why don't you tell us what happened for as long as I have known you I don't think I've ever seen you in this state so it must of been something big."

Her mind couldn't get the image of Cedric's dead body lying on the ground and she started to cry and Ginny came sat down next too her.

Minvera, "It might help if you told us what that dream was please dear try."

Hermione, "You would think I've gone mad maybe I have it's like I'm Alice and I'm in wonderland everything is crazy and it's not going to happen I don't feel like talking about it I just want to try and get some rest."

They decided it was best to leave Hermione to get some rest and Ginny would keep and eye out during the rest of the night to make sure she was ok.

Lying back down on her pillow she was trying to figure out what to do about the dream all she knew was that Cedric was not to find out about it. Somewhere in the night she had fallen asleep again and before they all knew it was the next day.

Cedric was going down to the Great Hall for breakfast that morning when he saw Harry and Ron also Ginny but no Hermione.

Ced, "Hey guys I was looking for Hermione know where she is?"

Ginny, "Um morning Cedric um she is sleeping in a little before first class last night she was having nightmares it kept her awake."

Ced, "Ok thanks for telling me Ginny."

Leaving her he headed for the girls dorm while the others sat down at the table eating some toast and sausages.

Harry, "Is Hermione ok Gin?"

Ginny, "She had nightmares that where so scary I had to get Professor M to help me because Hermione woke up screaming."

Ron, "Wow that's not like her at all must of been something bad than did she tell you what it was about?"

Nodding her head for no she was hoping at least she would talk to Cedric about it but part of didn't think Hermione would.

Ginny, "Yep I said the same thing but she would tell us what happen I'm hoping Cedric has a better chance of that."

Meanwhile on his way to the dorm Hermione was already on her way out when she bumped into Ced.

End Chapter Three.


	4. Flashes Into The Future

Flashes Into The Future

Cedric, "Hermione I was just on my way to come and see you I heard you had a tough night."

Hermione, "Please don't ask me about it Ced I will refuse to believe it, I need to talk to Professor Snape now excuse me please."

Not wanting to leave her there but thought it was best not press, as Hermione left she was having a vision flashes again like her dream they were getting more intense and kepted happening more.

Holding the wall as she went on walking as a fear of falling she bumped into Professor Snape who wasn't sure if Hermione was ok.

Snape, "Granger are you ok?"

Hermione, "Professor I need to see you about something important in private."

Leading her into one of the empty classrooms he looked at her slowly sitting herself down as she had another flash. They were all clapping then students started to scream she they noticed Harry holding Cedric's body.

Snape, "Granger what is going on with you?"

Hermione, "I'm not sure is it possible to have visions of the future of things that have yet to happen?"

Snape, "Um yes it is possible but really rare maybe we should talk to Dumbledore about this he might know more then me."

The visions seemed to get stronger it almost as if she could feel the pain the Cedric was in how was she to hide this when they wouldn't stop happening.

Hermione, "Oh My God this has to stop it hurts to much please professor, I need help if what I'm seeing is the future we need to stop it from happening, and we don't have much time the fourth task is days away."

Snape, "Hermione if what you say is true there is know way to stop what you see we cannot mess around with the future."

Hermione, "I have before in my third year I had a time turner that aloud me to get to my classes all year long you just can't be seen by anyone."

He was utter shocked to hear her say this he sat himself down in one of the chairs with his cloak around him.

Snape, "You had a Time Turner now it makes sense I always wonder how you go to Divination and Ancient Ruins at the same time."

Meanwhile Ced was pacing in the hallways when he bumped into Harry, Ron and Ginny leaving for the first class Potions.

Ced, "She wouldn't talk to me Ginny?"

Ginny, "Damn I thought she would, this is not good Hermione can not be aloud to push you away where was she headed."

Ced, "Apparently she wants to talk to Snape don't ask me why though he's never helped anyone in his life."

Leaving the three boys she headed to find Hermione being that it was time to start class Snape and Hermione had to leave there conversation and finish it later. Snape had headed to the Potions room as the students entered Ginny met Hermione coming out of one of the class rooms.

Ginny, "Cedric is your boyfriend Hermione you can't push him away that dream you had must of been about him now what happens?"

Hermione, "No Ginny I can't involve anyone in this Cedric I love him and lets just say I'm not letting go with out a fight and if... (stuttering before she says his name Ginny almost fell over) Voldemort wants one his going to get it."  
End Chapter Four


	5. What To Do

What To Do

Tell me what to do about you  
I already know I can see in your eyes  
When you're selling the truth  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
So where you running to?  
Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do

Tell me what to do about you  
Something on your mind  
Baby all of the time  
You could bring down a room  
Oh yeah  
This day has a long time coming  
I say it's nothing new  
Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You've got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do

You think about it  
Can you ever change?  
Finish what you started  
Make me want to stay  
Tired of conversation  
Show me something real  
Find out what your part is  
Play it how you feel

Tell me what to do, about you  
Is there anyway, anything I can say  
Won't break us in two  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
I can't stop loving you  
Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to do believe in  
You've got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do  
Oooh  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
World before you  
Show you  
But you don't know what to do  
Yeah

Chapter Five

After Potions finished that day, Hermione was at a loss the visions seemed to of stopped, which she didn't know if that was good or bad. But after leaving class this time, Cedric stopped her and pulled her into one of the classrooms and locked the door with a spell.

Cedric, "Alohomorma."(He said with his wand point to the lock and click so it did lock.)

Hermione, "You do know that won't hold me in right?"

Cedric, "Yes I'm aware of that but I hope to convey something to you that, I want you tell me what's going on and I don't plan to leave here till you talk to me."

She started to get angry very fast, pacing around the room back and forth slammed her books on the table, turned to look at Ced who was just standing there.

Hermione, "You don't understand I can't talk about this specially not to you, and I don't mean that in a horrible way I just can't talk about."

Ced, "So you can't talk about it right, well I guess it's ok for you to talk to Snape of all people who've never helped anyone in there life time."

Hermione, "That's not fair beside Dumbledore trust him I know Harry, and Ron don't, but that doesn't mean I don't but he did sort of help me, which is why I need to leave to talk to him."

Both of them had a free class because they had taken so many that year, Ced was not sure how to get to Hermione and make her understand him.

Ced, "Please I'm begging here Hermione, if you don't let me in I can't help you please your my girlfriend I love you, don't shut me out or this won't work out."

This made her stop pacing back and forward and she made her way over to him, they where both wearing there uniforms and she stopped when she reached him.

Hermione, "I'm sorry I love you too."

Brushing her golden curls out of her face, and behind her shoulders he leaned in and kissed her, filled with lust and passion for one another things became heated.

Turning her around and pushing her up near the wall, his hands began trailing up and down her body. Before things got out hand though there was a rattle at the door, somebody had been trying to get in but had left when they couldn't.

Ced, "I think we should leave before who ever that was comes back again but that does not mean I'm finished here."

Hermione, "Ok look I will see you tonight ok room of requirement promise."

With the that he unlocked the door with his wand at hand, and before leaving kissed Hermione one more time and they both walked out together. Ced went to go his next class which would be starting soon Herbology with Professor Sprout who he liked. Hermione had a class to DADA with Professor Moody who she hadn't like this year at all either.

Harry and Ron where waiting outside the classroom for Hermione who noticed them when she reached there.

Harry, "Hi Mione where you been?"

Ron, "Yeah you just vanished after Potions class we where worried."

Hermione, "Oh you can blame Ced for that one he pulled me into the classroom to talk, not that he got anything from me mind you."

Slightly angry a little Harry was that Hermione hadn't talk to Ced about what was going on, Moody came out and told them to come in a take a seat. He started by writing on the blackboard Unforgivable Curses.

Moody, "I'm Professor Moody your teacher this year, I was asked by Dumbledore so I am here, end of story no questions ask goodbye and the end. Well now that's out of the way which of you could tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?

Sneering slight Malfoy did and looked toward Hermione who clearly raises her hand for everything, he turned around and pointed to her.

Hermione, "Three Sir."

Moody, "And they are so named what?"

Hermione, "Because they are unforgivable, use of any one of them will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban."

She hoped that he wasn't going to show this curses in front of the students, but she knew Mad Eye Moody was different from a lot of other teachers they had.

Moody, "Correct now the Ministry says you're to young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what your up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of you desk Mr Finnigan!"

Seamus, "Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head."

Moody had still be writing stuff on the black board when he eye rolled back and sore him to this, anyway the class had dragged on and Hermione's fears became reality when Moody, showed the class all three curses. Worse still killed a spider using The Cruciatus Curse in front of Neville Longbottom, who's parents where killed by Bellatrix Lestrange by the same curse but no one knew that.

Moody, "The killing curse only one person is known to have survived it, and he's sitting in this very room."

He approaches Harry, with Neville still standing there starring at the spider and Moody takes a drink as he looks at Harry. With that class was over the last task was days away Hermione had to make haste and figure out how she was going to save Cedric. Knowing that she couldn't use her Time Turner because this was bigger to solve not like saving a Hippogriff like she did in there Third Year.

Maybe if she did tell Cedric what would happen he could avoid it, and be more on the look out if something was to happen but first she wanted to finish her conversation with Snape, just to ensure him that she wasn't going to use the Time Turner that she had another idea.

End Chapter Five


End file.
